Die entnebelte Zukunft
by Feael
Summary: Der äußerst gefährliche Todesser Draco Malfoy wird von Harry Potter ... von wem sonst? ... verhaftet und ihm droht ein Gerichtsverfahren. Der Richter ist Harry Potter ... wer sonst? ...


**Vorwort der Autorin**

Bevor ihr "Die entnebelte Zukunft" lest, möchte ich euch vor haarsträubenden Überraschungen und unmöglichem Unsinn warnen und euch bitten, mich nach dem Lesen nicht umzubringen.  
Diese FanFiction spielt in der Zeit, wo Harry & Co. schon längst aus Hogwarts raus sind und Jobs haben (bzw. arbeitslos sind). Alles Andere, erfahrt ihr beim Lesen.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

****

Teil 1: Draco vor Gericht

Eine Gruppe ehemaliger Hogwarsschüler saß in einem schwach beleuchteten Raum. Einer mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen hielt eine Rede:  
"Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um einen Plan zu entwickeln, wie wir morgen beim Gerichtsverfahren gegen Mr. Draco Malfoy handeln werden. Wir sind im Vorteil, weil wir einige sehr einflussreiche Personen unter uns haben" - Harry schielte zu Neville - "Wir MÜSSEN ihn unter allen Umständen nach Askaban bringen lassen - oder besser - ein Kuss eines Dementors!"  
"Ja!", stimmten die Lauschenden zu.  
"Malfoy ist ein Todesser!"  
"Ja! Nach Askaban mit dem!"  
"Er hat uns alle verraten!"  
"Verraten!"  
"Er ist ein Spion!"  
"Spion!"  
"Er hat viele Freunde von uns getötet!"  
"Dieser Mörder!"  
"Er hat unseren Zaubereiminister beleidigt!"  
"Beleidigt!"  
"UND" - Harry holte für Malfoys schlimmste Tat tief Luft - "Er hat uns Hermine weggeschnappt!"  
"Dieser Mistkerl!", knurrten die Versammelten und ließen ihre Finger knacksen.  
"UND er hat uns sitzen gelassen!", riefen Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Padma und Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Ginny und die anderen Frauen.  
Nun waren die Versammelten in der richtigen Stimmung, um einen todsicheren Plan zu entwickeln, der sogar einen Unschuldigen dazu verurteilen würde, der Zauberkräfte beraubt zu werden (das ist für Magier natürlich viel schlimmer als der Tod).  
Am nächsten Tag beim Gericht stand Harry seinem Ex-Rivalen (und jetzt Opfer) endlich gegenüber.  
"Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy", begann Mr. Oberrichter Potter. "Sie sind angeklagt... Nun... Ich habe jetzt keinen Bock das alles aufzuzählen... Dumme Tradition..." Da merkte Harry endlich, dass er vom Thema abgekommen war.  
"'Tschuldigung", brummte er und versuchte sich an den letzten Abend zu erinnern, damit seine Wut zurück kam, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er über die Nacht den Plan vergessen hatte.  
"Ich soll mal weniger Disney-Serien gucken", dachte Harry, als er wieder eine ernste Miene aufsetzte.  
"Gestehen Sie Ihre Schuld?", wandte er sich wieder an den an seinen Stuhl geketteten Mr. Malfoy.  
Keine Antwort.  
"Also 'ja'", schlussfolgerte Harry. "Was haben Sie um 24.00 Uhr nachts in _Qualität für Quidditch_ gemacht, als ich Sie verhaftete?"  
Malfoy schwieg weiter.  
"Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen, oder was!", schrie Ron, der Malfoys Schweigen nicht mehr aushalten konnte. "Bist nicht mehr so'n Großmaul wie früher, was?"  
Draco schwieg wie ein gefangener Patriot.  
Ron sprang auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.  
"Sag' was, du Mistkerl!", brüllte Mr. Weasley.  
Malfoys Augen wanderten zur Spitze von Rons Zauberstab und er machte endlich den Mund auf. Er gähnte.  
"Sag' mir, was du um Mitternacht in der Winkelgasse getrieben hast!", befahl Harry.  
Malfoy grinste fies.  
"Zauberwort?", sagte er.  
Das war für Harrys Nerven zu viel.  
"Ich sage doch zu einem Drecksack wie dir nicht 'bitte'!", zischte er.  
"Und dennoch hast du es gesagt", flötete Malfoy.  
Ron kochte vor Wut und Harry, der den Plan vergessen hatte, war vor Zorn nicht mehr im Stande, weiterzureden. Deshalb überließ er es dem Zaubereiminister.  
Neville stand auf und sah Malfoy hasserfüllt an.  
"Rede!", sagte er gebieterisch.  
Und Draco Malfoy sprach: "Herr von Ribbeck auf Ribbeck im Havelland, ein Birnbaum im seinem Garten stand, und -"  
"Hör' auf mit dem Mist!", schrie Neville.  
"Wärst du etwas schlauer, würdest du wissen, dass dieses Gedicht...", begann Malfoy schlaumeierisch.  
"Mich interessiert's nicht, was das für ein Muggel-Gedicht ist!", sagte Mr. Longbottom. "Jetzt beantworte endlich Potters Frage!"  
"Du hast nicht danach gefragt", grinste Malfoy.  
Nun war auch Neville mit seiner Geduld völlig am Ende. Harry bemerkte dies und machte einen Vorschlag: "Am besten holen wir Opa."  
Alle Anwesenden, mit Ausnahme von Harry, Ron und Draco, zuckten zusammen. Harry war Opas Lieblingsenkel und wurde deshalb von ihm verwöhnt und da Ron sein bester Freund war, mochte Opa ihn auch. Draco, Harrys Vetter (wie es sich erst nach ihrer Schulzeit herausgestellt hatte) hatte wegen Opa viel gelitten, denn Opa hatte Dracos Vater (und damit seinen Sohn!) getötet und Draco wäre von seiner Hand auch gestorben, wenn Dracos Mutter Narzissa sich für ihren Sohn nicht geopfert hätte.  
Also musste jetzt entschieden werden, wer Opa holen sollte. Das Zaubergamot bestimmte, dass Ron es tun sollte, da alle außer Harry, Ron und Draco auf einmal krank waren. Weil Potter und Malfoy die beiden wichtigsten Personen beim Gericht waren, war Ron der einzige, der im Stande war, Opa zu holen.  
Mr. Weasley disapparierte mit einem lauten Knall und kurz danach war ein zweiter Knall zu hören. Ron erschien an Harrys Seite und neben ihm stand Opa. Der Alte trug eine schwarze Lederhose und eine schwarze Lederweste über einem schwarzen Muskelshirt. Außerdem hatte er eine schwarze Sonnenbrille und einen schwarzen Cowboyhut. Seine silbernen Haare und sein langer, silberner Bart harmonierten mit dem ganzen Eisen und den vielen Piercings an seinem Körper.  
"Hi, ihr Looser!", begrüßte Albus Dumbledore das Zaubergamot und steckte sich einen Kaugummi in den Mund.  
Langsam und unsicher erhob sich ein Wald von Armen. Harry, Ron und Neville ahnten, was das halbe Zaubergamot wollte. Dennoch rief Harry seinen Assistenten Gregory Goyle auf.  
"Können wir auf's Klo, Mr. Potter?", fragte Goyle.  
Harry folgte der uralten Tradition und antwortete: "Was - alle zusammen!"  
Doch die Versammelten brachen das traditionelle Gespräch ab und alle (also auch die, die sich nicht gemeldet haben) stürzten auf die kleine Tür zu. Damit man schneller aus dem Raum kam, wurde die Wand gesprengt und die Menschenmasse stürmte gleich einem wilden Bienenschwarm aus dem Raum, während die oberen Stockwerke wegen der fehlenden Wand einstürzten.  
Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco und Albus beobachteten die Zerstörung reglos und blieben unverletzt (!). Sie bemerkten, dass sie nicht die einzigen in diesem ehemaligen Gerichtsraum waren. Eine dunkle Gestalt kam auf sie zu. Malfoy sah auf und rief: "Schatz! Was machst du denn hier! Du solltest doch bei den Kindern bleiben!"  
"Ich konnte dich doch nicht diesen herzlosen Biestern überlassen!", schluchtze Mrs. Hermine Malfoy.  
Bei diesen Worten entflammte in Harry, Ron und Neville wieder die Eifersucht und Harry zischte das Urteil: "Er soll in Askaban eingekerkert werden. Er wird dort sein ganzes Leben verbringen und eine Gesichtsmaske tragen."  
Draco zuckte nichtmal mit der Wimper, sondern es gab einen lauten Knall und er war samt Stuhl verschwunden.


End file.
